


Love Me Like I Love You

by ImReallyBored



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImReallyBored/pseuds/ImReallyBored
Summary: Months after the losers had to faced It in the sewers things had started to become normal again. All of the losers were sad that Beverley had moved to portland but, Ben was the saddest. He had never got to tell her how he feels and regrets being too afraid to.Richie, on the other hand, had suppressed his feeling for his best friend Eddie after that summer. He realized there was no point in thinking that they could be something more than friends because deep down he knew that Eddie would never love someone so disgusting as him. Richie, of course, kept hanging out with Eddie because he knew he couldn't keep himself away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sad after the ending of It Chapter 2 so... I have written this fanfiction to help myself heal after what I had witnessed :( I hope you Like IT... get it okay I'll stop :)

Months after the losers had to faced It in the sewers things had started to become normal again. All of the losers were sad that Beverley had moved to portland but, Ben was the saddest. He had never got to tell her how he feels and regrets being too afraid to.

Richie, on the other hand, had suppressed his feeling for his best friend Eddie after that summer. He realized there was no point in thinking that they could be something more than friends because deep down he knew that Eddie would never love someone so disgusting as him. Richie, of course, kept hanging out with Eddie because he knew he couldn't keep himself away.

"Hey, Richie can I come over to your house on Friday so we can finish our science project," Eddie asks.

"Yeah sure but, you know I won't be able to focus when you're with me Edds," Richie says and winks. 

"Shut up," Eddie says while rolling his eyes

The bell rings and Eddie gets out of his seat, adjusting his backpack on his back. He says bye to Richie and walks out of the school. Eddie had this strange feeling whenever he was around Richie. When he had first had this feeling he thought he was dying, he started puffing his inhaler rapidly and was very scared. Eddie had decided that he didn't like this feeling and wanted it to stop. At the same time, he wanted more

Richie was disappointed that they were gonna have to work on their project but at the same time, he was excited. He always loved hanging out with Eddie but when it was just the two them it always makes his heart jump out of his chest. 

When Eddie got home he asked his mother if he could go to Bill's house for a project. He knew he was going to have to lie because his mother hated Richie, she had said multiple times that Richie is a bad influence and doesn't want him to corrupt her poor baby's innocence.

Yes honey, but I want you to call me when you take your medication. Thanks, mom he yells as he runs up towards his room. Eddie gets his bag ready for tomorrow and lies on his bed looking at the ceiling. He knew the project was going to take some time but he was hoping it wouldn't be too long so that they could do something afterward.

_Eddie tells Richie to shut up, placing his soft lips onto his. Richie cupped his hand onto Eddie's cheeks. Richie felt as though he was melting when they kissed._ He opens his eyes to see the ceiling above. His heart aches as he whispers "fuck" under his breath not wanting that dream to of ended. He slowly gets out of his bed and heads towards the shower. He turns it on and gets in. He makes sure to be extra clean for Eddie and also cleans his room a bit.

Eddie heads over to Richie's house and knocks on the door. 

Richie opens the door and says," Sorry we don't want your girl scout cookies and slams the door on Eddie's face.

"Fuck you, open the door before I leave!" Eddie yells annoyed. Eddie was not gonna leave he just wanted Richie to open the door.

Richie yells, "Fine but only if you say please" 

"Are you serious right now open the door!" 

"Say please then you're allowed in."

"Fine,... Please." Eddie says softly.

"What's that, sorry I can't hear you," 

"Please Asshole!" Eddie yells obviously irritated. 

"That's what your mom said when I stopped banging her." He says as he opens the door for Eddie 

"Yeah whatever trashmouth" Eddie says with a small smile.

Eddie walks in and starts heading up towards Richie's room. Richie closes the front door and follows Eddie up the stairs into the room. 

Eddie asks curiously," Where are your parents?" as he sets his bag beside the bed. 

"I don't know they stopped leaving notes awhile ago." 

"Oh... sorry," Eddie says shyly looking downwards at his feet.

"Nahh it's fine, it means I get the house to myself all the time," Richie says with a smile on his face.

"Anyway we should probably start on the project," Eddie says.

They spend the rest of the day working on the project and finish at 7 pm. 

Richie feels a wave of sadness when he realizes Richie has to go.

"I can stay if you want me to,... maybe spend the night," Eddie tells Richie shyly. 

"You want too? you could borrow my clothes for the night." Richie's heart starts racing at the thought of Eddie's small body in his clothes.

"Actually? okay let me just call my mom to see if it's ok," Eddie says trying to hide his excitement.

"The phone's in the..." 

"Yeah I know I've been to your house a thousand times," he says running downstairs

Richie sits down on his bed witing with anticipation, he really hopes Eddie's mother says yes.

Eddie comes back to Richie's room and tells him that his mom said yes. 

As they're lying in Richie's small twin bed, Richie had remembered the fair was opened so he asked Eddie if he wanted to go.

Eddie laughs and says," Go to a germ-infested area where diseases are easily spreadable, no thanks I'm not trying to die." 

"Come on please for me Eddie Spaghettie."

"You know I hate when you call me that but," He sighs "Fine." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday I got caught up with school work so I couldn't any way I hope you enjoy

The moon shines bright but gets overpowered by the lights of the Fair. Eddie and Richie walk into the fair and are immediately bombarded by the smell of popcorn and cotton candy. Eddie is walking with Richie while trying not to touch anything that could pass diseases.

"What are we even gonna do?" Eddie says while almost gagging at the sight of barf near the boardwalk.

"I'm not sure eds, but I was thinking we go on the Ferris wheel so I can push you off when we reach the top," Richie says with a giggle.

"That's not funny," Eddie says with annoyance.

"How about we go there," Eddie says while pointing at the mirror maze near the middle of the Fair.

"Alright, whatever you say Spaghetti Head," Richie says smiling.

Eddie instinctively grabs Richie's hand and makes a beeline towards the maze. Richie blushes but tries to hide it. As they enter it gets darker due to the lack of lighting. Richie tightens his grasp on Eddie's hand making sure they don't lose each other. Eddie notices and smiles. They exit feeling like they wasted their time in there

"That shit was stupid," Richie says while walking towards a balloon popping game.

"Yeah, what do you wanna do now," Eddie says looking around.

"Well my little love bug, I the great Richie am gonna win you a stuffed animal." He says while handing the owner of the balloon popping game money.

The owner hands Richie 4 darts. Richie misses the first one and Eddie tries to hold back his laughter. He ends up popping three balloons, The man asks which stuffed animal he wanted and Richie points at the average-sized Garfield toy. He hands it to Eddie and he blushes. Eddie says thanks. Richie's stomach begins to growl so they decide to get cotton candy and popcorn. They spend the next two hours on rides and playing games.

Eddie notices that it's almost 11 so he tells Richie they probably get going. Richie says ok but he tells Eddie they have to at least ride the Ferris wheel. Eddie says ok and they wait in line. Once they get on they're silent. Richie breaks the silence by saying

"Any last words."

"Shut up," Eddie says rolling his eyes. 

Suddenly the Ferris Wheel comes to a stop. Eddie starts breathing in and out heavily. 

"What's wrong Eddie are you okay? Do you need your inhaler?" Richie asks then quickly grabs Eddie's inhaler from his pocket and hands it to him. Eddie takes the inhaler and begins to puff it. Eddie begins to calm down and looks at Richie. 

"Don't scare me like that eds I don't want to lose you" Richie says while tears start to fall down his face

"I'm ok Richie, I promise I just got really scared for a second." 

"Why are you crying," Eddie says. Eddie's heart starts to hurt because of Richies crying 

"I almost lost you once back at the neibolt house and I don't wanna lose you ever."

Eddie puts his arms around Richie and gave him a warm embrace. Richie puts his head on his shoulder and cries. Eddie puts his hand in Richie's hair and ruffles it. The lights of the Fair turn on and shine bright. Once they got off the ride they head back to Richie's house. Eddie changes into some of Richie's pajamas and they both fall asleep on Richie's Bed. As they're sleeping Richie turns around and puts his arm over Eddie's shoulder hugging him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue and iif you want longer chapters because I'm totally down to do that for you guys

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I hoped you liked it, I'm probably gonna write more chapters.


End file.
